Til I Forget About You
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: Song Fic 'Til I Forget About You' by Big Time Rush Gabriel has been the only thing on Sam's mind. For months. And he's tired of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, or Big Time Rush in anyway.

* * *

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up to see that it's you_

_Like my heart you were breaking the news_

_You say it over, it's over, it's over_

_Heading out cause I'm out of my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise_

_And I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…_

Sam is looking at his phone. Again. Staring at the messages on his phone that went unanswered. He doesn't know what happened. He ponders how long it's been since Gabriel called or texted him. He's worried something bad happened to him. Castiel has assured him several times that if something HAD happened to the archangel that he would know. He's certain that he isn't gone.

"Sam!"

He looks up to see Damon, standing there, smiling, "Ready go go?" Sam returns the smile and puts his phone up, "Yeah."

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar , can I get a 'what' now!_

_I swear I'll do anything that have to _

'_Til I forget about…_

Sam follows Damon inside The Grill where a party is going on. Music blares through the whole place. Sam spots Elena and Bonnie dancing with a bunch of other people. He sees Dean playing a game of pool with Stefan and Jeremy.

"Sam!"

Sam smiles when Alaric walks over and pulls him over to the bar and Damon follows with a smile, ordering a drinks for the two of them.

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that have to_

'_Til I forget about you…._

Sam downs his thirs shot and the crowd cheers. Damon pats him on the back, "Damn, babe! Never seen you down that many this fast!" The vampire chuckles and the young hunter grins at the sound. He's already buzzed and he is thinking another shot will cause his movements to be slow and awkward. He really wants the thoughts of Gabriel to leave his mind and at the moment he can't really remember what color his eyes are. He signals the bartender, "Another round!" The crowd cheers and he catches his boyfriend smirking and shaking his head, "You're worse then Elena!"

'_Til I forget about you…_

Elena leans on Sam as they both laugh at the story Dean is telling them. A story that Sam is certain that he has heard hundreds of times before. He smiles as Damon put's an arm around him and he leans into a bit more.

_I bet you thought I'd be here on my own_

_Waiting for you to knock on my door_

_Since you left I don't wait by the phone_

_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_

_I found a place where I can lose myself_

_And just leave your memory on the shelf_

_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_

_Cause I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin'…_

Through the night the alcohol and music and people are pushing out the thoughts of Gabriel. Sam feels liberated for once in a long time.

Stefan and Damon have convinced the owner and bartender into letting them play beer pong. Dean, Stefan, and Elena are on one team and Sam, Damon, and Jeremy are on the other.

"Cheater! Elena is great at this game! She shoudn't be allowed to play!", Sam laughs a bit because she is good and he is still convinced that she is cheating. Dean waves a hand at him, "Sore loser!", though he smirks as he says it. Sam glares a bit, playfully, and gets ready for his turn. He has to close one eye to let his vision focus, but it doesn't do much. Damon puts his arms around his waist and kisses his neck, "You can do it, babe." The encouragement is all he needs as he takes the shot and lands it in a cup. Behind him Jeremy lets out a loud 'Oh yeah!' and Damon grins and lets Sam go enough so he can get the cup as Dean and Stefan groan.

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star can I get a 'what' now!_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to _

'_Til I forget about you…_

Sam watches as Elena convinces Damon to dance with her because Stefan is sober and absolutely refuses to dance. Dean is off talking with Alaric and Jenna. Jeremy and Bonnie are probably making out somewhere. He doesn't really care. He just watches Damon make a fool of himself on the dance floor. For a moment Sam thinks about what Gabriel would do in the situation, but the thought doesn't go that far because Damon glances over at him and he smiles and his thoughts stay on the vampire.

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

'_Til I forget about you…_

"Sammy!"

Damon makes his way back to the hunter and kisses him sloppily, "You okay?" Sam smiles and nods as he takes a sip of his beer, "I'm fine." He watches the vampire's blue eyes examine him, looking him over, "You never drink this much." Immediately Sam gives him his infamous bitch face and the vampire lets out a chuckle that warms his body and he can't help smiling.

_Spending money like it doesn't mean a thing_

_I'm going crazy now I don't even think_

_Losing my mind_

_Is all I can do_

'_Til I forget about you…_

"Whoa!", Damon is holding Sam up as he leads him out of The Grill. He's lost count of how much he's drank and He doesn't care because Damon is there taking care of him. He tries to ask where Dean is but the words are slurred and he doesn't even know what he's saying and giggles. He actually giggles. He thinks Damon laughs at it and it makes him do it again. He knows he was worried and thinking about something, but right now he can't remember what it was.

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star can I get a 'what' now!_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

'_Til I forget about you…._

Sam wakes up to a throbbing headache. He immediately get up and rushes to the bathroom, remembering the drinking and the music. The laughter and the messing around.

It isn't long before a hand is rubbing his back. He takes a deep breath and see's blue eyes and dark hair grin at him, "Fun always has a price." Sam can only grunt as an answer and manages to smile before he's heaving again.

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

'_Til I forget about you_

After much aspirin and coffee, Sam starts feeling better and pulls out his phone and looks at it. After a small internal argument with himself he deletes the messages and the number. If Gabriel wants to talk he'll find him. Sam has more important things to worry about.

'_Til I forget about you_

_('Til I forget about you)_

_I'm gonna forget about you!_

"Sam! Stefan found out something about Klaus's motives. We gotta go.", Damon walks in and raises an eyebrow as Sam put his phone in his pocket. His blue eyes are curious, but Sam just smiles and nods, getting a small smile in return and he follows Damon out of the mansion.

When they get outside Sam swears he hears the sound of wings fluttering and looks around, but doesn't see anything.

"Hurry up, Sammy!"

"Yeah yeah, calm down, Dean."


End file.
